


Vitamins [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky reminds Hutch to take his vitamins. An 'older boys' story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitamins [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vitamins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10825) by Romankate. 



> Recorded with the author's gracious permission for the fan_flashworks "old friends" challenge.

MP3 | 2.7 MB | 07:53

[ **Mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?43smkxiwy4j16fk) or [**Tindeck**](http://tindeck.com/listen/ihlv)


End file.
